lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Patrick Chevin/Inter-Roman
Pone ASI se comentas * ... Cisa esta no es un loca bon per tal discute. Donce me ia abri un grupo yahoo: http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/interroman *Patric - tu crea es multe bon, ma ce es la difere entre IR e otra creas, como Latina Moderne? jorj * Me joia tu gusta el. Me ia crea IR car me ia nesesa segue mi idea propre supra lingua internasional en loca de sujesta cambias tro radisal de elefen... IR vera difere de la linguas de la familia de IL (me no conose latina moderne). Fonetical el plu prosima a elefen o portuges en cuando la otra sitadas resta tro prosima a la formas latina ce on trova per esemplo en engles, franses, ruso o aleman... e car los vole es fonetical, se pronunsia resulta bastante difisil : pe "exception" = e-k-t-s-e-p-t-s-i-o-n a lado de IR "esesion" = La pronunsia de IR es simple e tota fonetical como elefen. Ma la similia con elefen fini asi. IR no nesesa inventa regulas e no parolas nova. El prende los en la linguas fonte, xef espaniol/portuges ma ance franses/italian (esta es la ordina de la cuantia de parlores) ... Tal multe problemes ce on ave en elefen no esiste en IR e no aveni xocas entre la lingua internasional desirada e la real (=la linguas internasional propre esistente)... Tu va dise a me ce on nesesa sabe espaniol o portuges per parla el... Posable... ma me trova el bastante fasil comprendebla ance par un parlor nonromanica si comprada con la otra linguas construida... [[User:Patrick Chevin|Patric] ** Jorj, final me ia encontra alga sur latina moderne, ce aora es nomeda latina comtemporanea. Me vide no relata con IR e con otra linguas aidante e si con latina... Patric * Tu opina ce la seso gramatical de nomes e la acorda de ajetivos es bon cualias? Simon * La parolas ave no seso, los ave un "gender", cual en alga linguas pote es ance neutra e ce no nesesa es relatada a la seso, e esta implica en la formi de la vocabulo internasional, ance la verbos ave un vocal temal: situ'a' > situ'asion' > situ'asionist'. La varia de la vocal temal permete ce on ave plu ce un sinifia per un mesma radis! (como ance en elefen do la vocal final es acaso...) Ma si nos ave en elefen "formi" e "situa", nos no pote ave "formasion/informasion..." e "situasion" an si estas es parolas internasional. Ance no pote relata "nase" a "nasion" car no ave la sufisa "ion"... Final nos xoca con la mesma problemes ce esperanto... Patric * Par ajunta "gramatical" pos "seso", me ia intende espresa "gender". Tu esemplo conteni "Padre Noso" e "devidas nosas" – la ajetivo acorda con la seso gramatical de la nom, e ance con se pluralia. Esta pare es un complica nonesesada: on nesesa aprende la seso (comun acaso) de cada nom. Me es interesada de tu razonas. En pasa, la relata entre "nase" e "nasion" es sola etimolojial, no semantical. Ce es la sinifia de la sufisa "-ion" en IR? Simon * IR segue la linguas propre de cual el vole es un simpli(ficasion). El no pretende es un lingua lojical. Me prefere "nasionalista" a "naciisto". La caso es crea un lingua nova o organiza esta ce esiste... La linguas lojical es final plu difisil... Me trova ce la nonacorda de determinantes en engles e elefen fa la sinifia min clar...Patric * La fasilia es relativa: si on parla bon un lingua en cual la ajetivos acorda, donce on va trova ce un tal lingua construida es fasil. On pote dise la mesma per la acusativa en esperanto! Elefen impresa me car el ocupa susedos un loca media entre natura e lojica, e acel loca no es fasil per trova. Simon * Tu vide tal car tu es un parlor de engles (e esperanto). Me trova oposante ce elefen es a veses nonclar cuando comparada con linguas propre... e esperanto nonesesa(da)? complicada (ance interlingua e ido)... Patric ** "Nonesesada" es coreta. "Nonesesa" no es un parola. Simon * Como me ia dise, la fasilia es relativa! Per un person ci no conose un lingua europan, elefen e IR es alga difisil. Ma cual es plu difisil? Tu pote dona un esemplo de la nonclaria ce tu ia nota en elefen? (Scrive nonclar es posable en cualce lingua, natural...) Simon * Cuando me scrive ce lfn es nonclar, on no sabe si nonclar es ajetivo o averbo de lfn o relatal a la frase tota... ** Me no comprende. Si "nonclar" es un averbo, el ta relata a "es", no a "lfn", e la sinifia ta es "is unclearly" – la es se mesma es nonclar. Acel es un sinifia estrema strana e nonprobable. Un ajetivo–averbo ce segue direta pos "es" en un tal frase es clar un ajetivo predicativa. E si "nonclar" relata a la frase completa, on ta scrive un virgula ante se, o ta pone el a la comensa de la frase con un virgula seguente. Simon * ance cuando me ajunta "e nonesesa/da complicada", on no sabe si "nonesesa]da" es averbo, ajetivo o verbo e "complicada", ajetivo o averbo... ** "Nonesesa" no es un parola. "Nonesesada" pote es un ajetivo o un averbo; el no pote es un verbo – esta es un fato asoluta. "Complicada" no pote es un averbo en acel loca. En "un lingua nonesesada complicada", "nonesesada" pote es o un averbo (en relata a "complicada") o un ajetivo, ma "complicada" pote es sola un ajetivo. Esta no es un ambigua grande, e on pote clari el par dise o "complicada a grado nonesesada" o "complicada e nonesesada". Ma la espresa ce tu ia scrive – "esperanto es nonesesada complicada" – no es an ambigua. "Nonesesada" debe es ala un averbo en relata a la ajetivo "complicada". Si el ta es un ajetivo, on ta scrive "e" pos el. Me nota ce tu ia omete la verbo "es" – me no recomenda! Simon * La simplia e la limitas de lfn es un elemento stimulante per pe tradui poesias ma en pratica pe lejente article, me trova el nonclar si comparada con linguas propre car la rol gramatical de la parolas no es bastante marcada... Si me dise a tu "I hearing you song", tu no va sabe ce me vole dise... ance si me dise "Me oia tu canta"... An en IR me trova torpe dise "io cree" en loca de "creo"... Ma es probable un manca de abitua... Patric **"I hearing you song" no es coreta, ma el es fasil comprendable, spesial si un situa esiste sirca el. Me no trova ce "me oia tu canta" es difisil per comprende. An si "me" e "tu" pote es pronomes o ajetivos, e an si "oia" e "canta" pote es verbos o nomes, la sintatica de la lingua gida fasil a sola un sinifia. Ante cuando me ia descovre elefen, me ta acorda con tu, ce on nesesa indica la roles gramatical. Elefen demostra ce esta no es nesesada. Ma nota ce el ave regulas clar sur la categori de parolas. Si el ta permete ce on usa cualce parola en cualce modo desirada, la lingua ta es un gaxa de caos simil a toki pona. Ce la regulas en elefen es tan minima ma ance tan susedos es la cosa stonante per me. Simon * Si. Me comprende, ance esperanto ave se cualias... Ma me demanda es si no es tro distante de la linguas propre, xef estas ce nuri la vocabulo internasional... Cisa compara LFN con IR (e otras) va es produos... an se la taxe per construi los no coresponde... Patric * Un parte de la difisilia en esperanto es ce el prende se radises de familias varios de linguas – on no pote divina fasil la forma de un parola. Ma prende la parolas direta de la linguas propre es un cosa; copia la gramatica de los es un otra. Me no comprende per ce on ta prefere un lingua aidante en cual on debe acorda ajetivos con se nomes, seguente la pluralia e la seso. An plu car la seso es un cualia intera acaso ce on debe aprende. Simon * Me comprende bon. Ance bresonica no acorda ajetivos con sustantivos e an no sustantivos con numerales... On pote imajina un varia de IR con la mesma regula (como interlingua) e on pote imajina IR o LFN con un sistema esperantin de vocal final gramatical o = sustantivos, a = ajetivos etc... Tota es posable, ma IR evita crea un sistem diferente de la linguas fonte. Ance la simpli de la conjuga ave se inspira en la linguas propre jeneral poplal: eu cantava, tu cantava, ele cantava, ela cantava, a gente (nós) cantava... Interesante, bresonica ave un de se conjugas como esperanto: a = presente, o = futur, e = pasada imperfeta... Me gusta multe esta sistem per un lingua aidante, plu ce per categorias gramatical como en esperanto (esperanto ave un sistem tal duple: a/e/i/o/u e as/is/os/us ce me vera no gusta)...ma IR segue xef espaniol/portuges per la gramatica... Ma me trova la resulta bastante simple. Pare a me un bon ecuilibra entre naturalisme e sistemisme... Patric * En IR, ce es la parola per "su" (la preposada)? – car "su" apare como un posesiva. Tu ave la fini "-e" per la sujuntiva – esce esta aplica a cada verbo, an los ce fini con otra vocales ce "-a"? Tu ia dise ce tu gusta la varia entre la vocales temal, per oteni plu ce un parola de un sola radis – ma la "-e" sujuntiva pare confusa la model. Simon * En IR la parola per "su" es "baso" o "debaso de". La verbos con "a" ave se sujuntiva con "e" e la verbos con "e" e "i" ave se sujuntiva con "a". Nunca ave un mesma radis con verbos con "e" e "i", donce la problem ce tu mensiona no esiste. E la partisipios pasiva es sola du: ado/ido, ce sinifia ce la verbos con "e" e "i" ave la mesma partisipio pasiva con "i"... Patric **Donce la sinifias de la finis intercambia se con la conjugas. Esta es multe confusante per aprendores, me risca dise! Simon **Me no comprende ce tu vole dise... Patric **On aprende plu fasil un lingua si cada morfem ave sempre la mesma sinifia. Ma en IR, la "-a" en "sava" no ave la mesma sinifia como en "parla", e la "-e" en "parle" no ave la mesma sinifia como en "save". Tu mesma ia cexa sur la confusa en elefen entre la sufisa "-os" e la forma plural de nomes en "-o". Simon ** Esta aveni car, como en lfn, la verbos pote fini con a/e/i. Donce la regula per la sujuntiva es cambia la vocal. Car on ave nunca un mesma radis per du verbos con e''' e '''i, on pote cambia ambos a a''' en cuando la verbos con '''a sola pote cambia a un mesma vocal ce es e'... (Me no ia crea esta, esiste ja en romanicas) Me no vide do ta es confusa car on conose ja la verbo e se vocal temal. Ance en lfn on pote pensa ce ven'i o dorm'i' es verbo transformal o tecnical, no ? Patric ** Me comprende bon la causa: me ia referi a el cuando me dise ce "la finis intercambia se con la conjugas". La tre conjugas coresponde a la finis -A, -E, -I. Nota ce me no dise ce la sistem de IR no pote opera, e me no dise ce el es ambigua. Ma el es plu confusante per aprende, plu confusante ce un sistem en cual cada fini ave sola un sinifia (e sempre la mesma sinifia). Imajina un lingua con sola du conjugas de verbos, con finis -A e -E, e sujuntivas con finis -APU e -EPU. On pote mestri fasil esta sistem. An si la verbos de la conjuga -E formi sujuntivas con -OBO, on pote ancora aprende relativa fasil la sistem. (Natural, ta es an plu fasil si on no ave la conjugas, e debe aprende sola un grupo de finis per tota verbos. Lasa nos iniora acel punto a presente.) Ma si la verbos de la conjuga -A formi sujuntivas con -E, e si la verbos de la conjuga -E formi sujuntivas con -A, donce la cosa deveni subita multe plu complicada per mestri. Me esperias en la comunia de elefen mostra ce la persones no recorda fasil la vocales final coreta de la parolas. Donce la taxe es difisil per un aprendor ci debe recorda la fini esata de un verbo per pote comprende la sinifia de la formas verbal. On pote imajina un lingua con sola tre tempos – pasada, presente, futur – e tre conjugas – 1: pasada -I, presente -A, futur -O; 2: pasada -O, presente -I, futur -A; 3: pasada: A, presente -O, futur -I. Tu no vide ce esta es confusante per aprende? Elefen ave ance tre conjugas de verbos (-A, -E, -I) ma esta no es un problem, car se conjugas ave no efeto a la formas verbal. Simon * Si esta ta es tan confusante como la declinas deutx e alga conjugas bresonica... Ma me demanda me si la fasilia de aprende un lingua, an aidante, es la problem xef... An atentante es la plu fasil aprendebla, la linguas construida no ia susede sustitui la linguas propre per la comunica internasional... E me vide/oia multe personas ce, an pos multe anios de aprende, no susede mastri los en parla e scrive... Si sola linguistes usa esta linguas, los no nesesa es simple... Me ance constata esta en Bres, tirante la esetas, on susede mastri un lingua du pos cuando on ia lasa la lingua prima. Tal la popla ia pasa de bresonica a franses, per la nesesa parla el, e perdente la capasia de parla se lingua prima e aora no susede reveni a bresonica car los nunca va sesa parla franses... La idea ce totas debe/pote parla se lingua propre e a plu un lingua internasional simple, no convinse me... Patric ** Esperanto ave serta multe "comensores eterna". Ma esce multe nonlinguistes ia atenta aprende linguas construida estra esperanto? Nos debe reconose ance ce multe persones no susede mestri la scrive an de se lingua propre. (Me ia pasa oji du oras coretinte la eras en sola nove pajes de testo engles, ce ia es scriveda e ja controlada par la autores tecnical a me compania. La eras ia es asustante.) La istoria indica ce comunias gusta reteni se linguas propre, an cuando un lingua major menasa estingui los. Per esta razona, me imajina ce, an si un lingua aidante deveni ja susedos, la persones va reteni ance se linguas propre – en un mundo bilingual. Cadun ta ave un lingua per parla con la persones de se comunia/pais/etc, e ance la lingua internasional per parla con tota otra persones. Simon ** Me pensa ce un bilinguisme es sempre tempora o esetal. Un mundo integrada tende a usa un lingua comun e esta va fini es unica (como franses en frans) e me no es convinseda ce un lingua construida pote susede... Patric ** Si plu ce un lingua major esiste en la mundo, alga persones nesesa es bilingual. La problem per un lingua construid es: como el va atrae un cuantia sufisinite de parlores e beneficas per atrae otra parlores? Simon ** "visto el plan" como dise la espanioles, me ta dise ce nos nesesa convinse la bancores (e no la bon cores)... Patric ** Cisa esta article en esperanto va interesa tu. Simon * En pasa, me acorda con tu ce la manca de un fini clar averbal en elefen es a veses un problem – no un problem per la claria, ma un problem per la stilo. Frases como "Me vide fasil el" es coreta ma fea. Ta es bon si elefen ave un fini "-amente" per averbos, ce on ta ajunta per ave plu libria en la construi de un frase: "me vide el fasilamente", per esemplo. Esta fini no ta es obligada – es multe bon ce on pote usa la ajetivo sin cambia como un averbo... ma sola cuando esta no produi un frase fea. Simon * En espaniol/portuges esta aveni: rapidamente/rápido... ma no sistemal... Donce la sufisa "mente" pote es ometeda... En segue de averbos, el apare a un unica ves: "Ele trabalha constante, aplicada e inteligentemente" en loca de: "... constantemente, aplicadamente et inteligentemente"... Patric *per ce no vade plu e usa finis per la persones de verbos: -o, -s, -, -m, -is, -n. per esemplo: parlo, parlas, parla, parlam, parlais, parlan. jorj ** Tu es coreta. Esta ta es plu lojical. Ma nota ce per esemplo en Brasil on no plu usa la finis -s (tu), -is (vos) e cuasi plu -mos (nos) !!! : eu canto, você/tu canta, ele/ela canta, a gente (nós) canta, vocês cantam, eles/elas cantam... esta es sola tre finis... Ance en franses en parla e Interlingua e otra romanica construida ia supresa los... Nota ance ce no en tota la tempos es un final per "me" (espaniol: yo cantaba, tú cantabas, él cantaba... Ance: cantaría, cantara, cantase etc...) En fato me ia cambia la sistema tota de conjuga per simpli el. Alga finis no esiste o es cambiada (-ai, -reva, -ra)... Ma me confesa ce la supresa tira un poca de curvablia, como en tota la linguas construida e los ce no ave finis verbal de person como engles... * Me ia deside final a modo elejal e sola a la personas prima de presente e futur de indicativa sustitui la pronom "io" par la fini "-o", e "nos" par la fini "-mos" : amar : io/nos ama > amo/amamos ; partir : io/nos parti > parto/partimos ; cerer / io/nos cer(e) > cero/ceremos... an si on ave tal formas nonatural (diso, savo... evitable) Vide a supra... * Ancora es esitas en IR entre: ** S/Z : razon/rason ; desizion/desision ; pozision/posision ; zero/sero ; azul/asul ... ** R/RR : tera/terra ; inter-roman/interroman ... ** Mi, tu, si/Me, te, se : para mi, para ti, para si/para me, para te, para se... Patric *tu pote trova Latino Moderne a http://www.reocities.com/Athens/3150/latinomodernecontents.html ** Aora si, me ia confere, ma vera no gusta el... Latina es un lingua mor e es un era vole reveni a formas latina... Nos debe departi linguas esistente... Patric **latino moderne no es direta de latina - el usa la paroles de interlingua. **Si. Ma me trova el plu latina ce IL, pe "tibi"... e ance leteras duple, h, ph, th, ch, rh, k, qu, y, ss... como IL, vera nonfonetical (min simple ce espaniol/portuges/italian!...) Me trova ce es un retrosede... IR tal como elefen fa la eleje bon en prende se parolas de romanicas en un forma la plu fonetical e simplida... Patric *Me ia atenta pone la carta de pronomes en un forma matrisal, ma me no es serta ce tu intende. per favore, coreta el per me! jorj *Final es alga nonsimple ma vera tan plu clar! Grasias. Patric *The Wikipedia does not have an article about Inter-Roman. The article here doesn't say anything about who devised it, or when. 08:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Latino moderne Salutes, Benque un creator de lingua generalment mesprecia tote le oltros excepto le sue, io vos informa que le plus bel perspectivas de comunication interromance reside in un Interlingua un poc riformate : le latino moderne, visibile per exemplo in le sito www.interland.eu (porque fonetic, con formas arcaic reimplaciate e formas moderne plus reconoscibile que in le version de 1951)... Alexandre ROUSSET * Saludos, Agradeso por la informasion, rekordando ke ja se mensionara lo tal de latino moderne en l'inisio de esta discusion. Si vos retien lo prinsipio de fonetizasion, por ke no aplikar lo mais sistematikamente komo lo fasen los promovedores del 'latinove' (C para ts, K para k...) ? Jo ja vera vosa lingua una ves i no me agradara (demais latina)... pero voi ver una ves mais. (...) Interesante... dexando de lado lo patriotismo eurolatinista, klaro... Pero me pregunto si los interlinguistas no vos konsideran un pirata lijeramente oportunista (lo ki es normal tratando se de un pirata). De fato, las diferensias kon IL son irrizorias. No oblide todavia ke, de los 900 miliones de lokutores mensionados, pratikamente tres kuartos parlan una lingua iberika i se situan en el kontinente amerikano! E no sereva lo "reimplaciamento" (melior, la sustitusion) de l'inglez por lo latin (mesmo moderno) una revanxe (o manobra) de la lingua franseza sobre l'autoproklamada nova lingua global ? Patrick CHEVIN